Eavesdropping
by Fop626
Summary: Murdoc and Russel listen in on a disturbing conversation between 2D and Noodle in 2D's bedroom. Rated T for a reason. [ONESHOT]


Eavesdropping

**-----------**

The young teenaged guitarist glanced around the studio kitchen in search of something edible. She didn't care if it was only a small amount to chew on; she just needed something to eat. The others were roaming as well, minding their own work and values to themselves. Opening a cupboard and sighing in deep depression meant that nothing filled that cabinet to suffice her needs. One last cupboard was positioned on a high shelf where her short likeness couldn't reach well enough. Quickly finding a chair leaning on a nearby table she grasped it over to the counter and climbed.

"Nothing..." She murmured to herself and closed the cabinet to climb down. She began to stumble a bit since the chair she stood on was wet from a previous act earlier that day. Her foot slipped as nothing else around her could break her fall. She shut her eyes tight, for she knew that the hard tiles would hurt like hell.

She wanted to scream, but no words came out. The cold and harsh feeling of tiles to her back never came either. She felt as if she was floating in midair. What happened? Slowly opening her eyes to look up she noticed a man with dark hollow eyes and spiky ocean colored locks, cradling her in his warm embrace. "Whoa Noodle, you almost fell there. Are you alwright?"

Smiling in his arms she picked herself up and put the useless chair back. "I'm peachy." She dusted herself off until she heard a small sound in her stomach.

"Yer hungary?" He asked her.

"I've been searching..." Her stomach growled again as she held it.

The vocal talented male rubbed his chin in thought, wondering what he could possibly do about this. "I think I know some'fink." He softly grabbed her hand and led her to the hall toward his room in the basement. On the way, the drummer was seen strolling to his room as well. "Hey Noodle, hey 2D." He greeted to them.

"'ello Russ!" 2D smiled happily and Noodle did the same. Russel had a strange kind of feeling inside him at that moment. Mostly when they closed the carparks door behind them. He waited a few moments before deciding to tag along with the two. Maybe he thought it was just another feeling to make sure Noodle was going to be okay. The normal father to daughter sort of thing. This uncomfortable feel made his giant feet reach the carpark, and down the steps to 2D's domain.

2D's bedroom door was closed, locked even. Taking the risk he inched closer to the door and placed his ear on it. Quietly listening.

**-------------------**

Humming the bass line from one of his famous songs, the demon bass king was navigating to his winnebago. Finally reaching his carpark, his beloved mobile home seemed to shine in his eyes. He always loved his car as one of his top first priorities. He went up to his four wheeled love shack and took out the key, ready to step in. "Hello sweetheart." He seemed to be talking to it. "Did you miss me?"

He was about to open the door with his key, but at the corner of his eye a door that led to 2D's room was set wide open. Murdoc sighed. "Oh, that stupid dullard. Can't even close the basement door himself. I have to do_ everything_ for that baby...I'll be back sweetie." He told his winnebago before going off to shut the door. Murmuring and complaining he grabbed the doorknob, but stopped once he spotted a large round object setted near 2D's bedroom door.

Concentrating closer, he realized that it was his drummer with his ear to the door. "Russel. What are you--"

"SShhhh!" He placed a finger to his lips at Murdoc then went back to listening. Ignoring to close the door, Murdoc tiptoed down the steps beside Russel. "What's going on?" He whispered.

"Just listen and I'm not liking it."

Murdoc just shrugged and also joined in to hear whatever was so interesting. Of course they couldn't her everything one hundred percent correct, but whatever they got from this conversation was unexpected.

"_2D...I said I was Hungary."_ They heard Noodle's voice and then 2D's _"I know, just wait."_

The other two band members looked at each other. "What are they doing?" Murdoc asked.

"Not sure, but I have this odd feeling..." Before Russel could finish his statement a loud grunt was heard from the other side. They stuck their ears more closely to the door. It sounded like it was from 2D since it sounded as if Noodle was laughing. More grunts and moans were from 2D, but it couldn't be determined if they were for pain or for pleasure. Murdoc and Russel didn't want to know that for sure.

"Murdoc." Russel quietly gestured over to the bassist. "Get down there and see what their doing."

"Why me?" He pointed out, but thought a bit. "Oh I see. You can't fit down there 'cause your too fat. I see."

"Just do it man." Russel threatened. Murdoc agreed and bent down to try and see through the tiny crack under the door. Cool wind struck his face as he did so. "Do you see anything?" Russel asked.

"Not really, but Noodle seems to be lying on her back to the floor...I think, and the dullard's feet are beside her...uh..."

"What now?"

"There's some white stuff on the floor..."

"White stuff?"

"Yeah. It's some sort of liquid. It seems to be spilling a lot and...uh, it's getting bigger...and...closer, wait...oh! OH SWEET SATAN! IT'S IN MY HAIR! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Murdoc jumped wildly to wipe off the white from the bangs of his hair. Russel looked down to find the white substance pouring out from the crack under the door. He turned to Murdoc who was still rubbing his hair. "Muds, keep it down. You'll---"

_"What was that?"_ Russel and Murdoc jumped to hear Noodle behind the door again. _"I heard something 2D."_

The singer's voice was heard after. _"It must be those demons or some'fink. I'll go see."_

_"2D-kun. Before you go...put your pants back on."_

"Uh-oh." Russel thought out loud. "Their coming. Hurry up the steps Murdoc!" The duo dashed up the basement stairs and reached the carpark where they hid behind the winnebago. "Murdoc?" Russel asked his friend beside him who was finishing up the mess in his hair. "What did Noodle mean when she told 2D to put his pants back on?"

"Don't know for sure, lards." Murdoc replied while wiping his hands on his jeans. "But I have a pretty good idea what it could be after all those times that I've..."

"Don't tell me..." Russel was shocked.

"Oh yes..." The bass player smirked.

A second later, 2D emerged from the basement to scan around the carpark as Noodle told him to do. Murdoc and Russel could see him, but 2D couldn't see them. "Murdoc?" Russel asked again. "Why is 2D sweaty and topless?"

"As I was saying before, I have a pretty good idea what it could be after all those times I---"

"2D!" Noodle called from the basement. "Come back inside! Don't worry about it!"

"Okay Noods!" 2D turned around to return to his room where Noodle was waiting. Again he didn't close the door of the basement like before. Once the coast was clear Murdoc and Russel went down once more. The white liquid that looked sticky was gone as ears were pinned to the door again.

_"2D. You made a mess."_

_"But I cleaned it, see."_

"I'm about to barge in there..." Murdoc told Russel. "This is getting annoying, yet interesting."

More mumbles were just being heard between the two, and then a large amount of silence afterwards. The satanic bass player was about to leave until a sound of plastic was heard. It sounded as if plastic was being open. "What now? I was just about to leave. Why are you interested anyway fats?"

"I don't know. Let's just go."

Walking four or five steps to the carpark, a shrill was heard from Noodle. Murdoc and Russel went back to pin their ears on the door right away. Wondering what the sound was for.

_"It is my turn 2D-kun!" _The tone in her voice sounded playful.

_"But you bit me. No more."_

_"Awwww, but they taste good."_

_"Those are my nuts."_

Russel and Murdoc paused with hanging mouths. Both for different reasons. "Did I hear that correct?" Said Russ. "Or is it just me? What the hell are they possibly doing in their!?"

Murdoc began to shake on the doorknob vigorously. "I don't care, this is getting exciting now! I wanna see! I got my cell with a camera in it too!"

"Muds no!" Russel grabbed Murdoc off his feet and swung him over his shoulder, making the older man hit Russel on the back. "Let me go Russ! Right now!"

"No chance man! You had enough excitement for one whole day!" The drummer zoomed up the stairs with Murdoc shouting all the way, and closed the basement door behind them both.

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

Russel stayed in his bedroom for hours, playing his X-Box 360 in order to take the pervious act out of his mind. It seemed to be working too. Murdoc, however, just couldn't wait to find 2D and Noodle. He wanted a short chat with them after all.

2D and Noodle were found by Murdoc in the studio kitchen. 2D was reaching for something in the fridge, while Noodle mopped the floor clean. He cleared his throat before speaking. "So...you two...how are you?"

The sound of his voice made them jump. It was surprising to see him there unexpected, or to ask that kind of question. 2D just pulled out an open carton of milk and started drinking.

"Oh. We're fine Murdoc-san." She continued to mop.

"I was just thinking." Murdoc said. "What were you doing in the dullard's room?"

2D then chocked on his milk. Some of it exploded from his nose as he began coughing. "What's wrong with you face-ache? I just asked Noodle a simple question."

2D didn't respond to that, but Noodle picked up an empty bag of peanuts and threw them in the nearby trash bin. Murdoc saw that and the peanut bag. He also looked back at the milk carton in 2D's hands. "Alright then, enough said." Murdoc _thought_ that he understood the clue and was about to leave and tell Russel the news. "Oh, Noodle. Before I go...you've got a little something near your lip." After that he left.

Noodle raised a hand near her lips and felt a small amount of a sticky white liquid. She quickly wiped it off and stared at 2D in sighing relief. "Phew. That was _too_ close 2D-kun. He almost found us out."

2D wiped some milk away from his mouth. "Yeah...I know..."

------------------------------------------------------


End file.
